


Pocket Change

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets brave and Dom gets philosophical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Change

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

It started out casually, a comfortable embrace or laced fingers while they sat on the couch drinking beer and watching infomercials.

They didn’t notice, not really, that things had become more intimate. Now it was a small kiss at the base of Dom’s neck or cool fingers wrapped around Billy’s waist underneath his snug t-shirt.

And then one night as Billy lay on top of Dom, even though the bed was large enough to acommadate them both, it slipped. “I love you “ Billy whispered, his head settled in the crook of Dom’s neck. “What?” Dom asked. Billy couldn’t tell if he had heard him and it was a reaction of disbelief or he hadn’t heard him at all. Billy hesitated thinking maybe he should just say it was nothing, never mind. Taking risks had never been his forte and he didn’t know why he would start now. “I love you,” he said louder, surprising himself, and looked up at Dom. After a long pause Dom looked down at him and smiled.

“Bills, You’re my penny”

“Penny, Dom?”

“Yeah, It’s like I’m the dreamer standing at a wishing well, and you’re my penny, what I’ve wanted, needed, all along, you’re my wish…….I love you Billy”.

Dom kissed along the older man’s jaw and then lips, softly at first and them more urgently as he progressed. Hands roamed under shirts and over quickly tightening pants. And then it all stopped And Billy sat up looking down at Dom’s disheveled hair and kiss-bruised lips. “Dommie, if you don’t want this tell me, you don’t have to do anything.” And with that Dom sat up and leaned in close to Billy’s ear, “I need you inside me” he said with a growl and pulled Billy down on top of him again.

Clothes were shed at a steady pace and when it was all over Billy rolled towards Dom, still in a sex induced stupor, and said “ Dom, you’re my nickel”


End file.
